


Get Ready, Doll

by highfalutin baby birb (fevered_dreams)



Series: Make You Feel Good [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Collars, Dom/sub, Dressing Room Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sugar Daddy, Threesome - M/M/M, shiro is the sugar daddy lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fevered_dreams/pseuds/highfalutin%20baby%20birb
Summary: Lance chooses leather for his collar. Shiro decides he wants to get Lance a twenty-four karat gold one, too. Keith wholeheartedly approves because Lance looks great in both.Keith and Shiro are also beyond eager to take Lance lingerie shopping because they want nothing more to dress Lance up all nice and pretty. All the better to show him off, after all. But, first things first, they still need to have Lance all to themselves. Of course, that means trying out some new toys.Lance isn't sure what he's gotten himself into, but he doesn't exactly mind it, either. Not when Keith and Shiro are so good to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sequel to my story [To Those Who Make Others Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767829) and the third installment of my series [Make You Feel Good](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1104750)! 
> 
> i recommend you read the previous stories first!

"What kind of collar do you want?" Shiro asks one day. "Would you prefer a gold or leather one?" His tone is strangely casual, considering what he's asking.

Lance, in return, responds just as casually. "Oh, definitely leather. I love the way it feels on my skin, and I think it looks just as good. Maybe even better."

Keith looks up from the assignment he wasn't really focused on in the first place to take in Lance's expression. His face is fairly calm, which is a bit surprising considering the fact that he was adamantly avoiding Keith just a few weeks ago. At the same time, the three of them had had plenty of time to talk and get intimately acquainted since then, so maybe it's actually not that surprising.

"Are you used to wearing collars?" Shiro asks.

"Oh, yeah," Lance says. "I've worn plenty of them at work, along with some other leather gear, including leashes. I even had a partner, of sorts, who was pretty into that kind of stuff, so I'd say I'm pretty familiar with it."

This time, Keith is the one asking the next question. "And what, exactly, kind of stuff is that?"

"Depends on what you're offering," Lance purrs. He bats his long eyelashes at Keith, then smiles all pretty at Shiro. Keith would grumble at the fact that Lance already knows how to appeal to them so well if it weren't so enticing.

"We'll start making offers after we know what your experience is like," Shiro says, ever the level-headed one of the group.

"Ooh, you can role-play as my new boss, and I'll be the hopeful applicant you're interviewing. I'll show you my unique skillset to convince you to hire me. I promise, you won't be disappointed." Lance winks at Shiro as he angles himself suggestively towards him, and Keith is, honestly, tempted. He would love to watch a scene like that play out in front of him.

Lance, bright-eyed and desperate for this new job. Maybe he's down-on-his-luck, surviving on his last few bits of savings. He would do _whatever_ he needed to to get that job.

Lance would do whatever Keith and Shiro asked of him.

Except, Shiro manages to hold onto enough reason to laugh Lance's suggestion off while only sounding slightly breathless about it. "So you're used to some role-playing, then?"

"Oh, yes," Lance breezes. "I'm also good at taking orders and accepting punishment when I don't follow them." He licks his lips, eyes lidded before he continues. "I just _love_ to do a good job and please others, you know."

Shiro's gaze, which was moments ago fixed firmly on Lance's blatant come-hither look, flits to Keith's face. Keith stares back and gives a small nod and a big smile. Shiro returns both before his attention turns back to Lance.

"So? Did I get the job?" Lance asks, as if there were ever any doubt.

"We still have to figure out exactly what our terms and boundaries are going to be," Shiro says, the corners of his eyes crinkling with mirth and excitement," but the answer is yes."

Lance beams, and he's so pretty like that that Keith can't stop himself. He pushes himself away from the dining room chair he was sitting on to instead sit by Lance on the living room couch.

"Still, why don't you show us some of those unique skills of yours?" Keith hums. He's already fisting his hand in Lance's hair because he knows how much Lance likes it. He tugs, then tugs a bit harder, reveling in the way Lance moans at the sensation, eyes already glazing over a touch.

"First things first," Shiro cuts in. "Lance, what are your safe words?"

"Pumpernickel to slow down. Ciabatta to stop."

Keith scoffs. "Interesting choices."

Lance shrugs, and the motion has Keith inadvertently pulling at his hair even harder. Lance doesn't seem to particularly mind, though, from the way his mouth parts a crack more as a result.

"I chose words that were a mouthful," Lance explains breathlessly. "So I'd never accidentally say them when I didn't want to."

"Smart," Shiro says, approaching them slowly. "I like smart boys. I like them even more when they're such good boys, too."

Lance mewls at the compliment, but it's cut short at the feeling of Keith giving his hair a particularly sharp tug. "Come on, Shiro. You know you can't be giving him compliments so easily. He has to earn them first."

"You're right. And I think the first thing Lance can do to be a good boy - " Shiro pauses to smile down at Lance wolfishly - "is help me figure out what kind of collar he wants."

Keith watches as Lance's aroused and expectant expression falls. He grows even more crestfallen after Keith pulls his fingers out of his hair. "You guys can't tease me like that," Lance complains, even as he gets up to follow Shiro. "It's cruel and inhumane."

"If you think that was a tease, you have a long way ahead of you," Keith says. He also decides to trail behind Lance and Shiro because we wants to see what kind of stuff Lance is into. Is he into lots of intricate designs and details, or is he more fond of sleek and simple designs? It's important for Keith to know these things, too. "I hope you're excited for it."

"How could I not be?"

And Lance certainly does seem excited, at least when it comes to picking out potential collar designs. All three of them crowd around Shiro's laptop as Shiro scrolls through a few options. Lance gives them all a once-over before he starts pointing out the ones he prefers the most.

"How about one like this?" Lance says, pointing at one that's caught his attention. It's a fairly basic leather collar, though a bit of a slimmer one. Dark brown with a gold buckle and a few other gold accents in the stitching. The loop on it, a simple oval-shaped one, is gold too.

Keith looks at it, looks at Lance, and exchanges a quick glance with Shiro before looking back at the collar Lance is still ogling with anticipation. Yes, Lance would look so good in gold. So, yes, they should also get Lance a gold choker-turned collar, even if he didn't ask for it.

"You want a simple one, then?" Shiro asks. "You don't want any words on it or specific tags attached to it?"

"Well, I don't know," Lance says. "This one here doesn't seem to have any of that included."

"That's fine," Shiro replies. "We're just looking to get an idea of what you want. We're not going to get you any of these ones specifically. I'm going to have your collar custom-made with all the best materials and anything you want on it."

"Oh," Lance says, clearly taken by surprise, which Keith finds extremely endearing. "I see."

"So," Shiro continues. He leans towards Lance to smile at him encouragingly, and Keith can hear the faint hitch of Lance's breath as Shiro's face approaches his own. "Tell me exactly what you want, and you'll have it."

"If I could make a suggestion," Keith interjects with a coy smile, placing a firm hand on Lance's upper thigh, "I think having Shiro and my initials on there somewhere would be nice. Maybe even our phone number, so people can know _exactly_ who you belong to."

"Oh," Lance repeats, but this time it's breathed out in an almost-moan. "I - I think that would be great, yeah." He tries to push himself closer into Keith's grip, but Keith instead uses his hand to keep Lance firmly in place. Lance glances at Keith with increasingly wanton eyes, but Keith refuses to budge.

"You'll have to tell me how you want it in more detail," Shiro coaxes. His voice is low and slightly throaty, slightly muffled as he inches even closer towards Lance until his nose brushes against the crook of Lance's neck. "I won't know what to get you if you don't."

"I - " Lance stutters, and his body shakes, like he doesn't know what to do with his physical form. He probably doesn't, with both Shiro and Keith teasing him.  
Keith smiles at the though and catches Shiro's eyes before they kiss each other, low and slow. It's fun, kissing Shiro so leisurely while they have Lance quivering underneath their touch.

Lance, in the meantime, remains silent and overwhelmed.

"Well? What do you want?" Shiro asks.

"I want - " Lance sucks in a trembling breath, "I want your initials on the collar itself, both of your initials. And then - and then contact information on the tag."

"How exactly do you want our contact information to be given?" Keith asks this time. As Lance shudders and thinks, Keith goes back to kissing Shiro and palming at his growing erection.

"Please," Lance whimpers. "Please, don't tease me like this."

"What do you mean?" Shiro breathes. "Did your old partners not do the same thing for you? They didn't ask you what you wanted?"

Lance shakes his head. "No, not really. They usually just... did what they wanted."

Shiro nuzzles his nose up the long line of Lance's neck. "That's a shame. They should've always gotten your input."

"Like we do," Keith adds. "Like we are right now. Come on, Lance, if you don't answer quickly, we'll have to stop and continue this another day after you've thought about it more."

"No!" Lance exclaims right as Keith slides his hand towards his crotch, breath hitching harshly. "Don't stop."

"Then tell us what you want written on the tag, Lance."

Lance looks about ready to cry from how needy he is. Keith feels like he should feel worse about it, but Lance is just so pretty and sweet with how desperate he is that Keith just can't find it in him.

"I want..." Lance pauses and presses himself up into Keith's hand. "I want it to say 'Property of TS and KK. If lost, please call.' And then have your number there."

"Property, huh?" Shiro mumbles into Lance's skin. "That's what you want?"

"Yes, yes, _please_." Lance presses himself even further into Keith's hand, and, now, Keith welcomes it. He pushes his palm down hard, almost painfully so, but Lance just mewls into it happily.

Keith hears Shiro chuckling before Shiro is kissing him again. It's sloppier this time, with more tongue and groans so that it can be a show for Lance. Lance, wanton little thing that he is, whines with desire at the sight.

It's music to Keith's ears.

"I told you what I wanted," Lance whispers. "So I get my reward now, don't I?"

Keith pulls away from Shiro with a snort and a small string of saliva lingering behind. "You sure are demanding."

Shiro seems endeared by the whole thing. "It's fine. He's been such a good boy so far. It's only fair that we give him a treat for it."

"You're spoiling him already. You can't let him get used to it."

"It's fine," Shiro repeats. "It'll be good to treat him nicely in the beginning, so he remembers what it's like in the future when we get a bit mean. It'll make him all the more desperate to be good, then."

Keith definitely likes the sound of that.

Lance apparently does too, based on the way he moans and pushes against the both of them even further.

"Please," Lance groans. "I'll be good, so good."

Shiro smirks, and Keith smirks back. "We'll see about that."

Keith is the one to fuck Lance because Shiro is just so generous like that. Keith hoists Lance up onto the island in the kitchen and only has enough patience to remove Lance's pants and underwear before he's opening Lance up with slick fingers. He doesn't even spend that much time preparing Lance because Lance is just so needy for it.

Keith's so impatient that he can only manage to hastily push down his own pants and boxers before he's lining his dick up with Lance's hole. He doesn't pause to put on a condom because they don't use condoms anymore. All three of them are clean, and Lance has agreed to sleep exclusively with them from now on. More importantly, they all prefer barebacking. So, it wasn't a difficult decision to agree upon.

The slide in is a bit tight, but the way Lance hisses at it is definitely a sound of approval.

"God, yes," Lance moans, pushing back against Keith impatiently. "So good."

"You know, it's not always going to be this easy for you," Keith says in-between his own groans. "I hope you're ready for that."

"I am. I am, master, sir, _Keith_ ," Lance babbles as Keith begins to thrust.

"Keith is fine for now. I prefer sir when we're playing. We both do. Master sounds a bit too stiff."

Lance nods sharply to show that he's heard Keith. Keith supposes it's probably hard for him to do much more, considering that fact that his mouth is otherwise busy with moaning and groaning.

Shiro approaches quietly. He's completely undressed, and his impressive cock stands at attention. Silently, he presses his own lube-coated fingers to Keith's entrance, and Keith groans long and deep at the feeling.

"You two are so pretty," Shiro whispers. He presses his chest against Keith's back and rests his chin on Keith's shoulder. From the corner of Keith's eyes, he can see Shiro ogling Lance with hungry eyes. Lance returns the look with equal ferocity. That is, he does until a well-aimed thrust on his prostate has him heavy-lidded and rolling his eyes back in pleasure.

"I could watch you two fuck all day," Shiro continues. This time, he lays the words into Keith's shoulder with a light kiss. "I'd never get tired of it."

"You should take a video," Keith says.

"You know I will, one day."

Shiro takes a bit longer to open Keith up, partly just because he's so _big_. Keith appreciates it, but he also quickly grows impatient.

He wants to feel it from both his dick and ass _now_ , the mounting pleasure from both Lance and Shiro.

So, he presses himself back against Shiro sharply. The motion drags him away from Lance a bit, which Lance whines at sadly. Thankfully, Shiro gets the message soon enough. He presses in slower than Keith moved inside Lance, and the stretch is amazing.

Shiro's so big that he manages to hit Keith's prostate with little effort, and, soon enough, Keith's almost lost to pleasure. Shiro times his thrusts to match the pace Keith's already set, which also sends Lance sliding up the countertop even more than before.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Lance groans out. He knuckles are white from how hard he's gripping the edge of the counter. "You two - you two look so good. I - " Lance doesn't finish as he keens from a particularly hard thrust from Shiro and Keith.

With all that's happening, Keith doesn't last much longer. He comes first with a guttural moan, and he relishes the feeling of his cum shooting deep inside Lance. He continues to thrust for a bit afterwards, reaching a hand to pump at Lance's dick. Lance comes after that, clenching around Keith's cock beautifully as he throws his head back and moans.

It takes Shiro a few more minutes of hard and frantic thrusting after that before he comes. Even as spent as he is, Keith still loves each snap of Shiro's hips, and Lance doesn't look particularly opposed to it all, either. When Shiro comes, he grunts loud as his hips stutter forward almost uncontrallably. The feeling of Shiro coming inside of Keith has him moaning with satisfaction, dick jumping just a bit inside of Lance as it happens.

Shiro pulls out with a groan, and Keith can feel some of Shiro's cum slip out along with his dick. It's a bit disappointing.

Lance apparently understands that feeling. Before Keith can pull out of him, Lance grips at his forearm and says, "Plug me up. Please?"

At those words, Keith swears he feels himself get hard again. Still, they have other things to do, so he doesn't fuck Lance again, no matter how much he wants to. Instead, he waits patiently as Shiro fetches a butt plug.

He comes back with a wicked smile and a black silicone plug. It's one that they're both intimately familiar with, and Keith is pleased with his choice.

Keith slathers some lube onto it before pulling out slowly. He replaces his dick with the plug as quickly as he can, and Lance sighs contentedly at the feeling.

Of course, Lance is moaning again within half an hour as he shakes with pleasure from the plug's vibrations.

"You guys didn't - You didn't tell me it was also a vibrator," Lance groans from his prettily-parted lips.

"Of course not," Shiro says. "What would be the fun in that?" He turns to Keith with that same wicked smile on his face. "And you say that I spoil him."

Keith laughs. "Wouldn't be the first time you proved me wrong."

Lance just moans more, and Keith loves every minute of it.

 

* * *

 

 

The leather collar arrives a week later, which was far quicker than Lance had expected. Apparently, Shiro had ordered it from some high-end vendor. He also paid premium to get it made and shipped out as quickly as possible.

Lance has never been one to be especially frugal, but he's also never had something so _nice_ before. The craftsmanship of the collar is clearly top-notch; it weighs down Lance's hand nicely despite how small and narrow it is, and the staining of the leather is so well-done that it makes Lance feel oddly inspired. The gold accents of the buckle and tag are also heavy, which makes Lance suspect that it's real gold and not gold-plated stainless steel or something.

The smaller details are even more breathtaking. The subtle but deep print of Shiro and Keith's initials on the outside of the collar is so nice. The text etched into the tag is even better.

'Property.'

Lance likes the way that sounds.

He likes the way the collar looks on him even more. It's adjustable, so Lance chooses a length that he feels sits the best - tight enough so he can feel it close to his skin, but nowhere near too tight. Shiro had even got a matching leash along with it, but Lance doesn't attach it.

That's for Shiro and Keith to do, after all.

And they also seem to like seeing Lance in the collar.

"It's really nice," Keith says. He stands to brush his fingers against it before taking the tag in hand to read it. He makes sure to not touch Lance's skin at all as he does so, and something about that just turns Lance on. "You chose well."

"It's made really well, too," Lance notes.

Shiro approaches now, and he doesn't have anything against touching Lance's skin directly. "I ordered it from a really wonderful leather goods maker that I've been a customer for years now. I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it."

Shiro smiles. "Good."

Lance also loves the solid gold collar Shiro hands him a few days later, even if it overwhelms him.

Twenty-four karat gold, Shiro tells him. Lance doesn't even know what that means, but it sure sounds fancy. And expensive.

"Sorry, I wanted it to arrive the same day as the leather one," Shiro apologizes even though Lance has no idea why he'd ever think he'd need to apologize in the first place.

"It's fine," Lance breathes. He holds the collar - a slightly modified choker - in his hands gently, afraid to ruin it. It's almost the same as the leather one, with the same engravings and words on its tag, except for the fact that it's _solid gold_. "But I can't accept this."

"What do you mean?" Shiro asks. He's genuinely confused, and it's almost funny. It would be, Lance thinks, if he weren't holding something that probably cost hundreds of dollars, easy.

"I mean," Lance swallows down a lump in his throat, "this is... too nice. I wouldn't know what to do with it."

"You wear it," Keith interjects from the couch. "That's what you do with it."

"That's not what I mean, and you know it."

"Lance," Shiro says, dipping his voice down into that smooth, sensual tone of his that never fails to rile Lance up. It's absolutely unfair that he's using it now. "Look, to be honest, I bought it because I'm selfish. I wanted to be able to see you wear it. Keith does, too. So, you shouldn't feel bad about it at all. If you really have to, just think of it as you doing me a favor."

Lance can't fight against that silky, slightly commanding voice of Shiro's. He knows as much. They all do. So, he doesn't even try. "Ok. I'll - I'll try."

He lets Shiro put the choker - collar - on him. Shiro is gentle, clasping it on with barely-there fingers. It's definitely heavier than the leather collar, and something about the way it weighs down on Lance makes his breath quicken.

Keith's there beside him now, speaking before Lance even notices his presence. "It does look nice." He brushes his hands over it before dipping a finger into the hollow between Lance's collar bones. "Really nice."

"See? This is actually a gift for me and Keith, at the end of the day."

Lance nods, hyper-aware of the way the collar feels around his throat.

Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea, accepting it. Accepting everything. Accepting them more.

They send him home that day with the gold collar, so now Lance has two of them tucked away safe and sound in his apartment. He looks at them ever day, and he can't help but run his fingers over them with awe each time. Sometimes, he even puts them on and just looks at himself in the mirror.

They really do look nice on him.

Still, Lance kinda can't get over it.

"They got me _two_  collars," Lance tells Hunk, once again during lunch. "Hunk I thought the leather one was nice, and, I mean, it is nice, but you should've seen the gold one. It's twenty-four karat gold, which apparently means that it's, like, the fanciest and purest kind of gold you can get!" Lance stabs at his food. "Can you imagine how much that must've cost? But he didn't care at all! Didn't even bat a single one of his long eyelashes at it."

"So Shiro really is Keith's sugar daddy," Hunk hums. "And now he's yours, too."

"He's not my sugar daddy. I think. He is pretty rich, though, and his place so, so nice. Shiro told me that his uber rich old boss listed him as his main beneficiary in his will, so Shiro got millions and lots of company stock from him. Shiro's position at that company is also pretty high up. I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up as CEO by the time he turns thirty."

Lance stabs at the food again, but this time it's off of Hunk's plate. Hunk expresses his disapproval quite loudly, but Lance ignores him because Hunk's food always tastes amazing. "Can you believe that? It's so ridiculous but also kinda amazing."

"Kinda amazing? It's beyond amazing, in my opinion."

"Right? Oh, James is going to be so jealous. I can just tell. He's been looking for his own hot sugar daddy for awhile, you know. He was after Thace before, but Thace chose _me_ instead," Lance says, tilting his head upwards with satisfaction.

Hunk, as amicable as he is, doesn't even roll his eyes at Lance the way so many other people have before. "But, now that you're taken, James has more of a chance to swoop in and take Thace for himself, doesn't he?"

"Oh, God, you're right. Well, at least I got my own sugar daddy first." Lance sighs. "I sure am going to miss Thace, though. His dick was huge, and he loved some good wax play."

"Is that so? Should we get you some toys to make up for it, then?"

Shocked, Lance suddenly jolts, accidentally ramming his knee against the table hard enough that it's sure to bruise. Hunk chokes on his food, and the people around them all stop to stare; whether it's because of the commotion or the conversation itself, Lance isn't sure.

After he recovers, Lance looks up to see Keith hovering over him. He looks more amused than upset, but Lance can't help the shy, apologetic smile that crosses over his face.

Keith shakes his head and smiles back. "I'm just teasing. But, you know, if you do want some toys, just let us know, and we'll get them for you."

"Ok," Lance says, nodding dumbly. Lance used to think that he was one of the most unabashed people out there when it came to talking about his sex life and such in public, but apparently Keith doesn't mind all that much, either.

It's kinda relieving.

"On that note, I came here to see whether or not you're going to be busy these next few days," Keith says.

"Not really," Lance replies. "I just finished up a round of exams and my next paper isn't due for another two weeks, so I'm pretty free this weekend."

"What about work?" Keith asks.

Lance shrugs. "My hours have always been super flexible. As long as I give a few days notice, I can pretty much do whatever I want, which is nice."

"Then how about spending Saturday with Shiro and me?" Keith asks.

"Like, the whole day, or...?"

"We were thinking about picking you up in the afternoon and having you spend the night."

"Oh, sure." Lance tries to avoid sounding embarrassingly excited about the invitation, but, based on Hunk's raised eyebrow and Keith's satisfied smirk, he's more than likely failed at that.

"Cool. We'll let you know later exactly when we're gonna come by to pick you up."

With that, Keith saunters away from them like it's no big deal, which Lance hates because he knows how awkward Keith can be when he's not being amazing of sex. Except, now he looks so suave and Lance is left behind to blush and sputter like he's in some cheesy rom-com.

One day, Lance promises himself, _he'll_ be the one to knock Keith and Shiro off-kilter. He just has to come up with a plan for it, first.

For now, though, he has to sit through Hunk laughing at him.

"To think, just a few weeks ago you were convinced that they weren't seriously interested in you," Hunk says in-between his humored hiccups. "Now, they have you wrapped around their little fingers."

"Hey!" Lance exclaims. "I have them wrapped around mine, too!"

"I know, which makes it all that much funnier."

"Alright, alright, laugh it up," Lance huffs, "and bask in the fact that you were right while I do _this_."

Quickly, he snatches Hunk's food out from under him before quickly shoveling as much of it into his mouth as he can before Hunk wrestles it back from him. Hunk is laughing, though, and Lance does too after he finishes swallowing.

He doesn't laugh as much on Saturday afternoon. He feels a bit silly for how nervous he is, considering the fact that he's been fucked by Shiro and Keith several times now, but he can't help it. Lance has never been that good with real relationships before.

In the end, he doesn't have too much time to think about it before Keith's texting him, telling him that he and Shiro are outside waiting for him. Lance gives himself one more once-over and pep talk before he's bounding down the stairs. When he gets outside, the first thing he sees is Shiro's fancy car. It's definitely not the same one that Lance rode in before because this one is a fucking _Ferrari_ that Lance suddenly and inexplicably wants to be fucked over.

He files that thought away for another day as he slips into the front seat besides Shiro, Keith lounging comfortably in the backseat.

"I didn't know you had a Ferrari," Lance says as he buckles himself in.

"I don't drive it around too often," Shiro admits. "But, it feels nice, when I do."

"I feel like one of those romance novel heroines," Lance confesses after Shiro drives away. "You know, the super normal and average ones who suddenly get swept away by amazingly handsome and rich men. It's kinda weird, honestly."

"Lance, you are anything except average," Shiro says.

"See, there it goes! Typical romance novel love-interest type talk. Am I dreaming? Maybe you should pinch me, just in case."

Keith snorts from the backseat. "If you're dreaming, I hope you never stop. Anyway, better get used to it, then. We're in this for the long haul, if you are. Besides, we can do way more than just pinch you, if you really want."

Lance has to swallow before he can speak, and, even then, he doesn't.

Shiro, at least, isn't deterred by that. He doesn't speak, either, but he does rest his hand on Lance's thigh. It's cliche, but nice. Shiro's prosthetic isn't exactly warm, but it still feels good and comforting.

They end up driving to the big strip mall that Lance doesn't go to too often because most of the stores there are way too high-end for him. For Shiro and Keith, however, it's probably standard fare.

They walk like they know exactly where they're going, so Lance just follows them. Eventually, they stop in front of a lingerie store that looks way fancier than the stores that Lance's sisters used to make him go to when he was younger.

"We told you that we'd dress you up all pretty, didn't we?" Keith whispers, suddenly so close to Lance. "Well, here we are."

"Oh," Lance says because that's all he can manage.

Gently, Shiro pushes him forward. Everything inside really does look absolutely gorgeous; there are items that range from basic to extremely extravagant to absolutely sinful, and none of it is even what Lance would consider to be 'sexy' lingerie. They're just so beautiful that sensual comes naturally to them.

They're also pricey. Lance can't help but flit through the price tags, and most things there are close to being at least a hundred dollars. There are plenty of items that cost far more.

After his tenth price tag, Shiro clasps a firm hand down on his wrist.

"Lance," Shiro says with that _voice_ of his again, and Lance practically melts. "It's fine. Don't worry about the price."

"But - "

"If I see you check one more price tag, I'm going to have to punish you," Shiro growls, and Lance just about lets out a moan in public right in front of the employees hovering nearby. "Ok?"

Lance leans into Shiro, just a touch, for just a moment. "Ok."

So, Lance goes around the store and fights hard to stop himself from habitually looking at each price tag.

The sales representatives are all nice and don't ask any questions about why three grown men are prowling around awkwardly around a women's lingerie store. One of them even helps Lance out quite a bit after watching him fumble around like a newborn colt.

"So, what kind of styles are you interested in?" she asks. "I can help give you some suggestions."

"Uh, well - " Lance quickly eyes some of the items around him to get a sense of the available options, "I think I'm interested in more lace-y? And with pretty detailing. For a bra, I think something with more of a push-up effect would be nice."

"Are you also interested in underwear and other accessories like garters and bodysuits?"

"Yes," Lance replies a bit too eagerly. "Yes, please."

"And what colors are you interested in?"

"Black. I think I'm mostly interested in black."

She nods before she disappears amongst the many racks.

Keith approaches Lance from behind to lay a soft hand on the small of Lance's back. "I'm excited to see what she picks out."

"Yeah," Lance says, "me too," and he means it.

It doesn't take her too long to return with a small bag of different items. She leads them to a small desk so she can lay out her picks.

"Here are the bras I picked out. I know you asked for a push-up style, but I also brought some without minimal to no padding, in case you wanted to look at those, too. I also brought several pairs of underwear in different styles: thongs, bikini briefs, boy-shorts, etc. If you have a style you prefer, feel free to let me know, and I can bring you more of those. We don't have too many garter options, so I brought the one I felt matched your description the best. I also brought one bodysuit I think you'd like that I always personally love."

She finally stops to look up at Lance with a smile. Lance can barely manage to give her one back because he's so taken by all the options she brought.

"What do you think of them?" she asks after a few minutes.

"I really like them all, to be honest."

She smiles even bigger. "Are you shopping for yourself or someone else?"

Lance glances at Shiro. He nods, and Lance says, "Myself."

"Do you know what size you are?"

"No, I don't."

"Would you like to try them out, then? I can get you one of each in a several sizes to try."

"Is that alright?" Lance asks. "There's no limit to the amount of items I can try on at a time?"

"It's fine. We understand how difficult lingerie shopping can be."

She helps him collect all the items she picked out, which Lance is immensely grateful for because he's so overwhelmed that he'd probably accidentally ruin them all if he had to do it himself. By the end, she has a whole basket full of items that she excitedly thrusts into Lance's arm. She doesn't even blink as Shiro and Keith follow Lance into the dressing room, and Lance decides that she likes her.

Nyma, her name tag says.

He hopes Nyma gets paid a nice commission for all this.

With Shiro and Keith in tow, Lance finds the biggest dressing room they have, and they all squeeze in, the door closing behind them with a soft click and snap of the lock.

 

* * *

 

 

Shiro can't remember when he last felt this excited, but then he realizes that's probably a lie. He had been plenty excited when he and Keith first slept with Lance, after all, and then the other times after that.

Regardless, he's practically thrumming in anticipation as he watches Lance remove his clothes. Keith, too, seems beyond eager. He inches forward to brush his fingers against Lance's exposed skin, and Lance whimpers at the touch.

"Now, now, Keith," Shiro murmurs. "Not now." He also wants to run his hands up and down Lance, but, first, they have to get Lance some nice lingerie.

Lance picks up the first item, a pretty black bra with scalloped floral lace trim all over it and then up and below it. He fumbles with it as he tries to clasp it tight behind his back.

"Here, let me help." Shiro moves forward and takes over before realizing that the band is too small for Lance. He discards it as Lance fishes out another one in a different size. This time, it fits much better.

This must be one of the bras with push-up padding because it gives Lance more shape than he had before, and Shiro decides that it's really quite nice. Keith must think so, too, as he reaches forward to prod at the padding lightly.

"It's nice," Keith says as he continues to poke and touch. "I like this one."

"Me too," Lance breathes as he takes in his own image in the mirror. "I really like it too."

The continue for some more time. Lance decides he likes all of the bras with padding, and also some of the ones without. He also enjoys all of the panties the salesperson, Nyma, had picked out for him. They're all decorated to some degree with lace, and most of them are sheer. In fact, most of the items Nyma chose are varying degrees of sheer.

Shiro finds that he quite likes that. He also likes the fact that they are several hickeys around Lance's hipbones and upper thighs. He had argued against having hickeys left on his neck because he didn't want to have to worry about hiding them, so Shiro and Keith had to settle for leaving them elsewhere.

They had ended up leaving a lot of them behind, and Shiro always enjoys getting to see them again.

Lance changes into one of the thongs, but it's a bit awkward with the other pair of underwear underneath it. Shiro had brought some nude underwear along with him for Lance to wear as he tried the panties on to ensure proper hygiene; these panties weren't designed to hold a dick, after all.

But it's exactly that fact that makes them look so good. Most of them are small, dainty little things that Lance isn't capable of completely tucking himself into. While he can't see it now, Shiro is sure that the tip of Lance's dick would pop out through the top. Shrio can't help but lick his lips at that thought.

"Let's get one of each style, for now," Shiro says. "And, if you want more later, we'll make sure to come back and get some."

"Ok," Lance says, still a bit breathless. "That sounds like a great idea, I think."

The last thing Lance tries on is the single garter belt Nyma picked out. It's beautiful, with soutache and floral embroidery that immediately draws Shiro's eyes. It'll probably look even more enticing on Lance.

Just as Lance begins to pull it on, Keith stops him with a suggestion that leaves Shiro's mouth watering. "Why don't you try it on without any underwear underneath?"

Lance breath hitches, and his eyelashes flutter. "But what if we accidentally get it dirty?"

"Then we buy it," Keith replies. "Not like we weren't gonna buy it anyway."

With a nod and shaking with what Shiro hopes is excitement, Lance carefully removes the panties he's wearing, and then the pair Shiro gave him to try the other ones one. Even more carefully, Lance slips on the garter belt with some help from Keith and Shiro to make sure that his quickly growing erection doesn't accidentally bump into it.

Now that it's on, Shiro can see that the garter belt sits and stops fairly high on Lance's waist and abdomen. Even with underwear on, it'd probably still show off a pretty sliver of skin of Lance's lower abdomen that Shiro would probably never get enough of sucking at kissing.

He thinks maybe he should start leaving more hickeys there, too.

At the moment, it highlights Lance's slim waist nicely while also drawing Shiro's line of sight down to Lance's cock.

"It's pretty," Keith murmurs, drawing closer to Lance so he can run a finger over the delicate lace. "Just too bad that we don't have any thigh high's you can hook it to right now."

"But we will, later," Shiro says. He also can't help but close in on Lance to brush his hand against Lance's exposed shoulder. "And you'll look so pretty when we do."

"Yeah?" Lance gusts.

"Yeah."

The air around them stills for a moment as they all take in Lance's appearance; he's dressed up in nothing more than a thin bra that doesn't hide his perked nipples and a garter belt with suspenders that hang loose. His dick is even harder now and starting to bead up at the tip with pre-cum.

Then, suddenly, Keith's hand shoots out to grip at Lance's cock. Lance begins to let out a startled yelp before Keith seals the sound with a brutal kiss.

Lance stumbles back at Keith's surge forward, but Shiro's there quickly enough to keep him from completely losing balance. Shiro also takes the opportunity to tease at Lance's nipples.

Shiro hadn't thought to bring lube with him to this shopping trip. Thankfully, Keith had.

"Here," Keith says, tossing a small bottle Shiro's way after pulling it out of his pocket.

"You brought lube?" Lance asks. He sounds almost incredulous, but it's clear that he's actually quite pleased.

"I like to be prepared."

And it's a good thing because now Shiro can push his lubed-coated fingers inside Lance with no trouble. One finger slips in so easily that Shiro doesn't hesitate to add more after a few minutes. With three fingers of his fingers inside Lance, curling and aiming right for his prostate, Lance is mewling and shaking where he struggles to remain standing.

Keith kneels down and rests his hands on Lance's thighs, further steadying him. "You're going to make a mess of the garter belt if we don't do anything."

"I thought you said we'd just buy it regardless," Lance whispers.

"But we might as well try to keep it clean."

With that, Keith swallows Lance's dick down until his nose is pressed against Lance's skin. Shiro watches the whole scene from where his head hovers over Lance's shoulder, and he can't let out of heady groan at the sight.

Lance, too, is now moaning even louder. A bit too loudly, Shiro is afraid, considering where they are. It's a shame because he really does adore the way Lance sounds when he's overtaken with pleasure, but he clamps his palm over Lance's mouth anyway. He can still faintly hear Lance's moans, but it's much quieter now.

However, Lance shakes his head vigorously afterwards. Shiro quickly removes his hand. Keith's eyes flick upwards curiously, but he doesn't pull off of Lance at all.

"I'm sorry," Shiro whispers. "I should've asked, but I thought it'd be best to try to keep quiet.

"I know," Lance whispers back. "I understand. I was just thinking - " he groans with a particularly hard suck from Keith. "I was just thinking it'd be nice to use the underwear as a gag, instead, so both your hands can be free."

"The underwear?" Shiro asks. Even if he's going to buy them later, he still feels weird using any of the panties as gags.

Lance seems to sense Shiro's hesitance because he shakes again. "I meant the one you brought along with you. Not the ones we're trying on here."

"Oh," Shiro pants. Almost immediately, the image of Lance gagged by a pair of a used underwear floods through Shiro's mind, and more pre-cum leaks from his dick. From what he can see, Keith also looks pleased with the idea with how he keeps his eyes fixed on Lance's face while he begins to fondle his balls.

"How about it?" Lance asks in-between his breathy groans.

How about it? It's perfect.

Shiro doesn't answer with words. Instead, he briefly draws away from Lance, despite how bereft it makes him feel, to grab the nude underwear off the ground. "Are you sure?" Shiro makes sure to ask.

"Yes. Yes, I'm sure. Please."

Now that he has permission, Shiro doesn't hesitate to ball the underwear up to press it into Lance's open and willing mouth. After Shiro puts it in, Lance breaths in nice and deep from his nose before pushing himself back against Shiro. At the same time, Shiro returns to opening Lance up for a few moments, just to make sure, and just to tease Lance a bit more.

Shiro soon grows impatient, though. He unbuttons and pulls his pants off before pushing into Lance with a quick thrust. It feels just as good as it alway has, being inside of Lance, and Shiro can't help himself from snapping his hips forward in quick, needy bursts. He can see that Keith, too, is bobbing his head up and down Lance's dick at an impressive pace.

Between them, Lance shudders. His moans, muffled as they are, are still audible enough for Shiro to feel satisfied. Keith, with his mouth occupied, is also fairly quiet. So, it's up to Shiro to try to quiet himself through pure will, despite how much he wants to moan out. He distracts himself a bit by kissing up Lance's neck and then around him gagged mouth.

In the end, he still figures out a way to tell Lance exactly how good he feels and how much Shiro loves to be inside of him, to fuck him. Shiro whispers it all into Lance's skin reverently.

"Lance," Shiro says, letting the words flow up and over Lance's pretty and slightly sweat-soaked skin. " _Fuck_ , you're so good. You're so beautiful, with the lingerie and without it. You always look good, and you always feel so good. I'm so happy. I'm so happy you're with us now because you're such a good boy."

Lance mewls a bit louder past the gag as he trembles.

Keith pulls off of Lance for the first time with a gentle pop. "You're spoiling him again," he whispers.

"It's fine. We have the rest of today left to be a meaner."

Another muffled moan later and Lance is coming as Keith swallows him down once more. He quivers and contracts around Shiro wonderfully, amazingly, with everything that Shiro desires.

Keith doesn't pull away from Lance until he swallows all of his cum.

"To help keep everything clean," Keith croaks out.

So, Shiro also doesn't pull out of his Lance until he also finishes coming. To cover up his moans, Shiro buries them into Lance's shoulder with a bite that has Lance's eyes rolling up in his head. Shiro watches the show of arousal in the large mirror as he waits out his orgasm, eyes meeting Keith's as he does so. Keith licks his lips with a smile before he moves to stand beside Shiro.

Once his orgasm is over, Shiro pulls out slowly. Keith is there to replace him soon enough. Partly for the sake of keeping everything clean, Shiro is sure.

Mostly just to drive Lance absolutely wild from pleasure, Shiro is also sure.

Both are all well and good in Shiro's eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance feels absolutely weak and spent. He can hardly stand, but at least Shiro is still here to help keep him upright. Lance doesn't expect much more besides having to try to wrangle his clothes back on despite how out-if-it he feels, but, suddenly, he feels a tongue up his ass.

Thankfully, the underwear is still in his mouth, so his surprised shout is mostly covered up. He snaps his eyes to see what's happening through the mirror and finds that Keith has moved from sucking Lance's dick to eating Lance out.

At the feeling of Keith's tongue digging up and through him, Lance is so blissed out that he can hardly feel his feet on the ground underneath him. Luckily, Shiro's roving hands help to keep him grounded.

Keith's tongue digs inside Lance once more before he's pulling away. He rises, mouth closed tight and eyes determined. Wordlessly, he pulls the underwear out of Lance's mouth to replace it with his own tongue.

And, oh, _oh_. Keith's mouth is full of Shiro's cum, and now it's flooding into Lance's mouth. It's warm and feels good in side Lance's mouth, feels _so_ good as Keith twirls his tongue here and there against Lance's. Lance has done this before, but it feels different with Keith and Shiro.

It feels so much better.

Once Lance has swallowed down the rest of Shiro's cum, Keith pulls away with a sinful glint in his eyes.

"How was it?" he asks. "Aren't you glad I was prepared?"

"So glad," Lance breathes.

"As much as I'd love to continue and bask here together," Shiro cuts in. "We should probably hurry and pack up. We don't want them to get suspicious."

Regardless, Nyma watches the three of them walk out of the changing room with a raised eyebrow and secretive smile.

"Did you like any of the items?" she asks.

"I sure did," Lance responds. "We're planning on buying a lot of them, actually."

"Excellent! I can ring you up on this register, then."

They end up buying a total of nine items. Keith distracts Lance away from the register so he can't see the total cost, but Lance knows that it's far more than Lance would ever pay for himself. Shiro isn't fazed at all, though, so Lance decides to take consolation in that.

"I hope you continue to enjoy them," Nyma purrs.

The three of them leave the store rather quickly after that. At least Nyma doesn't seem inclined to ban them from ever shopping there again.

That's the only store in the mall they visit before they return to Shiro's gorgeous Ferrari.

"Thanks for all of this," Lance says. "Seriously. It's all really nice and beautiful."

"Don't start saying thanks just yet," Keith responds slyly. "We still have one more place we're planning on visiting before we head home."

"Really? Where are we going next?"

Neither Shiro nor Keith tell Lance where they're headed next, though, which just makes Lance thrum with curiosity.

Eventually, they park in front of a nondescript building. It's nondescript on the outside, at least.

Inside, it's one of the largest and most-well stocked sex stores Lance has ever seen, and he's seen quite a few for his job. Blaytz likes to get his employees involved with the club purchases, after all.

"Oh," and it comes out of Lance in nothing more than an exhale.

Shiro presses a brief kiss against his jaw. "Let's go. There's a lot of ground we have to cover."

"When you're right, you're right," Lance mumbles.

He takes a step forward. Shiro and Keith follow close behind. Lance can feel all of their excitement mounting, even past his own shock, and he wonders how he could've ever been against any of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now that they're all together at last, it's time to turn this into a super sex-filled and kinda cheesy romance story haha
> 
> but we'll get to more plot eventually i think haha
> 
> anyway, please let me know what you think!
> 
> if you want to talk to me or if you want more information about my writing, you can find me on [tumblr](https://fever-d-dreams.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

Lance is no stranger to sex toys. He's seen and used quite a few of them with previous partners over the years; Thace hadn't been the most adventurous person, but he also hadn't been especially vanilla, either. Not to mention, Lance has seen plenty of different toys and such during his time working the La Pasión. It's par for the course working at a sex club, after all.

And then there had been Lotor who had been so, so good with these kinds of things.

Quickly, Lance shakes that thought away. He's gotten pretty good at that, after all.

But, even with all that, this place is a bit overwhelming. Lance feels as though this warehouse, sprawling and packed with this and that, must house at least one of every sex toy ever made. There's an impressive selection of dildos all around - realistic ones, silicone ones, glass ones with breathtaking ornamentation that Lance struggles to take his eyes away from - and more.

They come in all different shapes, sizes, and colors. Lance even spots a few that are definitely not human in design, with pointed tips and bulbous additions to their base. Some of them even claim to be glow-in-the-dark, others have a pump attached so they can squirt out fake cum.

None of these are particularly new or shocking to Lance, individually, but the sheer number of variety of them all have Lance's eyes twinkling.

He kinda wants to try them all out. He reigns himself in, though, and tries to avoid picking up and greedily feeling the weight of every single display item in his hands.

Lance does still check out some of them, particularly the ones that are distinctly less human in shape. La Pasión has some unique dildos, but none that are especially out-there. Lance knows they have some horse dildos there - he had even used one, once, in front of an especially high-paying customer who had praised Lance the whole time - but he's never seen many dildos with scaly ridges or suction cups affixed to the shaft.

Lance picks up a light blue one adorned with thick, wide scales. It gives easily with a gentle squeeze that makes it feel more realistic than a good number of dildos Lance had used before. It even comes with the ability to shoot out fake cum, which Lance hadn't bothered to figure out beforehand; as a result, a glob of impressively-realistic cum lube squirts out as Keith presses down on the syringe with a smirk.

Lance isn't sure he'll need that, when he can have Shiro and Keith come inside him, but it's not a bad perk.

"You like that one?" Shiro asks. "It looks nice."

"Yeah, but I think I'll probably have to get a bigger one than this." Lance winks, reaching for a large size while Keith scoffs.

"You saying you're a size queen, then?"

"I'm just saying that I would never be one to turn down a nice, big dick. Luckily, you two are just fine."

Keith rolls his eyes, but he's smiling and follows Lance without any real complaint.

After some time exploring the aisles together, Shiro and Keith go off on their own to different sections of the store. Shiro's gone to look at some of the gags and restraints, while Keith's prowling through some of the more 'painful' toys.

Lance wonders what they'll end up picking out. He's impatient and excited to see, but he leaves them be for now to go find some stuff for himself.

Lance ends up being fascinated by some of the larger BDSM supplies. There are crosses, cabinets, even full-body straitjackets. Some of them are a bit out of Lance's comfort zone, but he does come across a sex swing that he just cannot drag his attention away from.

It wasn't like the basic sex swings that they had at La Pasión, equipped with only a few strings and seats here and there that Lance still has to focus on holding onto lest he completely face-plant onto the floor in the middle of a good fuck. No, this one is almost like a hammock, with a long seat made up of several smaller strands of fabric. There are even cuffs here and there for convenient restraint. Lance feels his mouth all but watering at all the possible positions that suddenly flood through his mind.

Carefully, Lance sits on it. It feels sturdy and holds his weight well, even when he starts bouncing and swinging on it. Then, he lays down. His legs dangle off a bit, but that's fine. He still feels weightless and completed supporting, even without clutching onto the suspensions.

It feels good. Lance is sure it'd feel even better to be fucked on it, his mind free to completely wander as he just lets go, floating and needy. He wants to know what it feels like to be fucked like this, while he's so light and on the edge of effervescent, with only Keith and Shiro to keep him grounded.

It'd be so nice.

Shiro seems to agree. "That's a nice find you've got there. Keith and I have thought about buying a sex swing before, but we never really got around to it."

"How about this one, then?" Lance asks. He scooches himself up on the swing so now his head is dangling more than his feet, and he looks up at Shiro from where his head hangs. The feel of blood rushing to his head leaves Lance a bit lightheaded and giddy, so he can't help the wide grin that stretches across his face.

Shiro smiles back before carding his fingers gently through Lance's hair. "I think this one is great."

In Shiro's other hand, Lance spots a fairly large black box. He reaches a hand out to it, curious about what's inside, but Shiro jerks it away while also giving Lance's hair a warning tug.

"Not yet," Shiro whispers. "It's a surprise. If you're good, it'll also be a treat."

Lance nods, and his mouth waters in anticipation.

Keith finds them a few minutes later with his own selections in hand: a small whip with several pieces of leather that look to be suede, along with something that looks vaguely like a pizza cutter melded with the spurs of and old-fashioned cowboy boot.

"Looks like you two are having plenty of fun without me," Keith teases. He comes to stand beside Lance, showing off his picks right beside where Lance's head hangs.

"What's that?" Lance asks. "The wheel thing."

"A Warternberg pinwheel," Keith explains. "It's supposed to prickle your skin a bit. Are you into a lot of pain during play?"

"I wouldn't consider myself a big pain slut, or anything, but I do enjoy some," Lace replies. "Having blood drawn every once in awhile is fine, but not something that I really love or want all the time."

"Do you have experience with whips?" Keith asks.

"I've been hit with whips - both single tail whips and cat o' nine tails - and paddles of lots of different materials." Lance pauses to flick his eyes back on the pinwheel. "I've never used anything like that before, though."

"Should we try it out first, then?" Keith asks. "Before we buy it."

Lance nods, and soon he's left alone with Shiro again as Keith goes to find a store employee to ask about trying it out. Shiro's hand is still in Lance's hair, soft again, and Lance can't help but lean into the touch. Shiro's hands are far broader than Keith's, with thicker fingers that are delightfully calloused here and there.

In return, Shiro wordlessly slides his hand down to stroke Lance's face with a small smile, and Lance sighs contentedly.

He didn't think he'd ever be so comfortable with others again, so easily intimate, and he thinks it should scare him. Instead, Lance is relieved with only the faintest hint of anxiousness.

Keith returns a few moments later with an unboxed pinwheel in his hand. "I got a carefully disinfected pinwheel tester. Are you still interested in trying it?"

Lance rights himself with only a little effort and little help from Shiro. "Yeah, lay it on me."

Keith does not lay it on Lance, but he does run the pinwheel lightly over Lance's open palm up his arm. It feels like having tiny needles pricking up and down his skin, almost too quick to actually feel, and it doesn't ever dig nearly deep enough to draw blood. It probably wouldn't even leave marks.

But, Lance does feel it. He feels the slight sting, and finds that it's really quite nice.

"Can you try pushing it down a bit harder? Not too much. Not yet, at least."

Keith complies wordlessly. The stinging of the tiny spikes dig down deeper, and they last longer now, too, but it's still not entirely painful. The way the sting lingers ends up leaving behind a kind of itchy tingling that makes Lance crave more touch on his bare skin. He feels his breath hitch with each complete turn of the wheel, and Lance leans into it before he even realizes it.

"You like it?" Shiro asks.

"Yeah," Lance hums, feeling a smile borne from excitement creep across his face. "I do."

"We'll get it, then."

Lance still doesn't know what's in the box in Shiro's hand, and they don't get to take the swing home that day; apparently, the display one was the only one of that specific model they had at the moment, so they have to wait for another one to come in.

Nonetheless, Lance is still excited enough with everything else they had bought, almost to the point that he's nervous.

Shiro and Keith hadn't told Lance what they were planning for the evening in any concrete detail, but they had asked Lance to bring one of his collars with him. That, alone, told Lance more than enough, and he had agreed with what was probably too much enthusiasm.

Keith, of course, notices Lance's looks.

"Wanna sit back here with me for the ride back?" Keith asks. His voice holds no real subtlety, so Lance doesn't find it necessary to pretend that he wants anything other than to play and tease Shiro a bit.

Lance slides into the backseat beside Keith, and Keith is already more than ready to go. Even now, after having established something like a relationship - it _is_ a relationship, Lance knows, but it makes him nervous to think about it like that for too long - Lance can still feel his chest fluttering with heady anticipation as he watches Keith lean towards him so teasingly slow.

The wait is more than worth it when they finally kiss. Even after all the times they've kissed and more, Keith still laces his kisses with heady desire that slinks over Lance's tongue, down his throat and all throughout his body like a lion on the prowl. Lance wonders if maybe he should be scared, but he finds it much more enjoyable to just let himself be swept up in it all.

Lance finds it even more enjoyable to snake his hand down to Keith's crotch. He runs his palm over Keith's erection, already half-hard in his pants. Keith groans at the touch before pressing himself closer into it. Lance doesn't mind it at all; he doesn't mind Keith's greedy excitement, and he also doesn't mind the way Shiro looks at him when their eyes briefly meet through the rear view mirror.

"Feeling left out?" Lance teases. He noses his way down Keith's neck when he spots Shiro looking back at them. "Too bad you always happen to be the designated driver, huh?"

"Could be worse," Shiro says lightly, but Lance can see the way his hands grip the wheel just a touch tighter. "I still get a good show, at least."

"What do you mean? You should be keeping your eyes on the road, you know," Lance says.

"Then don't make the show too good."

"The show? This is just a preview." Lance laughs, tickled at the feeling of Keith's hair brushing under his chin as Keith dips his head down, dragging the hem of Lance's shirt out of the way so he can lick at his sternum.

It feels better than it should, Lance thinks, so he lets himself sit back and just enjoy.

 

* * *

 

 

Keith considers himself to be a perfectly fine driver. Sometimes, he likes to do a few risky merges and maneuvers here and there, but it's not his fault that everyone else on the roads always seem to be completely incapable of driving efficiently.

"It's not about driving efficiently," Shiro would say with a twitch of his eyebrow. "It's about driving safely."

Keith would then just roll his eyes before swerving into the next lane. Other drivers may get upset at him, but Keith had never gotten into an accident, so he sees nothing wrong with it.

Nonetheless, after a few months of clutching desperately onto the edge of his seat while Keith drove, Shiro had decided that he would be the one to drive, most of the time.

"Just in case", Shiro said, and just for his peace of mind.

So, it's not Keith's fault that Shiro's stuck behind the wheel right now, instead of sitting beside an eagerly handsy Lance who just smells so nice and clean. Keith rubs his nose up against the bottom of Lance's hair and breathes in deep. He wonders what shampoo and conditioner Lance uses.

And he thinks that, maybe, it wouldn't be a bad idea to buy some to keep in his and Shiro's apartment. That is, for when Lance stays over, like Keith hopes he will tonight and more in the future.

His thoughts are cut short and derailed when he feels Lance's hands move from Keith's dick to down past his navel and under his pants to tease Keith's dick directly.

Lance's hands are nothing like Shiro's. First of all, one of Shiro's hands is made out of metal, but his flesh had is also much larger and more expansive than Lance's. At the same time, Lance's fingers might possibly be a touch longer than Shiro's. They're slim and free of any noticeable cut or callouses, so they run nice and smooth.

The way Lance uses his hands is also different than Shiro's usual method, or even Keith's. When he touches himself in frantic moments, Keith's never particularly soft with himself; he grips his cock tightly, twists his nipples harshly, all to get himself off as quickly as possible.

Shiro, on the other hand, is gentler, all while pressing down deeper. He's always so assured, somehow always so aware of _exactly_ what he needs to do the drive Keith to the edge right before bringing him back. It's a familiar and confident touch backed by years of intimacy that Keith is more than satisfied with.

In contrast, Lance always touches Keith like he's exploring, marveling at some new contraption or the silky soft fur of a beloved pet that Lance just can't help but adore. It's not necessarily better or worse than Shiro's touches, but Keith still can't get enough of it, never wants to and never wants to be without it.

Thankfully, Lance seems more than happy enough to keep touching Keith. His grip tightens around Keith's dick, and it's so warm and nice that Keith can't help but let himself melt into it with a tilt of his head backwards. Lance uses that to his advantage to press wet kisses all over Keith's neck, and Keith rumbles a pleased hum and sigh as he fumbles his hands over to Lance's crotch.

Lance's pants are tighter than Keith's, so Keith ends up struggling a bit in his efforts to also snake his hands down Lance's pants. He has to urge Lance off of him so he can unbutton and unzip Lance's jeans to finally get his hand wrapped around Lance's cock.

He's warm, hard, and slightly wet in Keith's grip. Keith wants to wrest Lance from his pants completely so he can take Lance deep into his throat, just like Lance likes, based on vocal Lance is about what he likes.

At the same time, that all just feels like way too much effort right now.

So, Keith contents himself with just pawing at Lance and being so lovingly touched back. While Keith does love the feeling of Lance's cock inside his mouth and down his throat, he would never complain about having Lance's dick in his hand. It's not as thick as Shiro or Keith's own cock, but it still weighs nice and heavy, and it curves nicely.

Lance is also so quick to start leaking pretty pearls of pre-cumm and that never fails to please Keith. He runs a thumb over the tip of Lance's dick, spreading some of the pre-cum down the head of Lance's dick, and smiles.

"Someone's eager," Keith breathes.

"I could say the same about you."

"I'm always eager when it comes to you."

Lance smiles against Keith's skin.

This time, Keith is the one who catches Shiro's amused and aroused look in the rear view mirror. Ever the responsible adult, he doesn't come close to letting himself become distracted away from the road by Keith and Lance's antics. Regardless, Keith notices that Shiro drives a bit faster than usual. In fact, he's swerving through lanes quite a bit, merging hastily as he pushes down the accelerator even harder to get through a yellow light. So, he's doing all the things that he likes to berate Keith for.

Keith smirks at Shiro, and Shiro wrinkles his nose in response. It just makes Keith even more excited.

After a few more sharp turns that make Keith tighten his grip on Lance for purchase, they finally make their way back to the apartment. Both Keith and Lance are still hard, having not found any release during their car ride fondling, and Shiro glances at them with a raised eyebrow as they both awkwardly exit the car.

Shiro has his mystery box in hand which is sure to be filled with all the best for Lance. Keith has his bag containing the pinwheel and whip he picked out, and Lance as a backpack slung over his shoulder; Keith can only assume that it's filled with essential toiletries and whichever collar Lance decided to bring with him.

Lance hadn't told them exactly what his choice had been, and neither Shiro nor Keith had asked. It had been nice to let it lay so they could await the reveal with baited breath, but now Keith feels more impatient than excited.

Luckily, he doesn't have to wait long at all before his question is answered. Lance had been so nervous and skittish the first few times he visited, like a newly adopted kitten who didn't know what to do except hide away in every crevice he can find. Now, Lance is much more comfortable, even if he still sometimes floats around Keith and Shiro awkwardly.

"You guys wanted me to bring one of the collars, right?" Lance asked after setting his back down in the entranceway.

"Yes," Shiro responds, "if you wanted to."

"I wanted to," Lance breathes, and his eyes are already beginning to glaze over from the promise. "I really wanted to."

"Which one did you decide on, then?"

Lance rummages through his backpack and pulls out not one, but both collars, one in each hand. He holds them carefully but firm as he presents both to them.

"I brought both of them. In case - in case either of you had a preference for which one you wanted to see me wearing." Lance looks up at them briefly before flitting back down to the collars he's cradling in his grip. It's obvious that he really, truly likes them, and Keith is glad.

"We want to see you wearing whichever one _you_ want to wear," Keith says. "They're yours, after all. It's about you."

Lance tilts his head and blinks his eyes once. "Are you sure? I really don't mind, if either of you have a preference."

Keith clicks his tongue impatiently.

"Do you want us to tell you which one to wear?" Shiro asks. "Is that what you like?"

"I don't know," Lance admits with a tilt of his head. "I'm not sure, but I guess I am used to being told what to wear and stuff."

Keith shakes his head before taking a soft step forward. "We won't dictate every single thing you do, not unless you really want us to. We still want to give you some control. At the end of the day, you have control over everything that happens to you, you know."

"Yeah," Lance whispers. "I know. Thank you."

Lance pauses for a moment, considering, before eventually wrapping up the gold collar up in an almost ridiculous amount of cloth. "I'll wear the leather one, then. I'm still a bit worried that I'll accidentally break the gold one, or something, which would be a shame considering how expensive it probably was."

He punctuates his words with a sharp look sent Shiro's direction, but Shiro just laughs it off.

"Even if we somehow manage to break or damage it, we can always just go and buy a new one," Shiro breezes. "It's not a big deal."

Lance snorts as he rolls his eyes. "Maybe it's not a big deal to you, but to me nice gold is not stuff to be so casual with."

"But, as long as it's not a big deal to us, then it's all fine, right?" Keith adds. He lets his voice smooth out into a small rumble in an attempt to soothe Lance." It's fine. You're ours now, so you can let us take care of you, yeah?"

And Keith can see Lance reacting to just those words alone. His mouth parts just a bit, and he blinks at Keith with rapid flashes of his lashes as he silently nods.

Keith takes a few more steps forward until he's close enough to pluck the leather collar out of Lance's hands. Lance gives it up easily, and Keith can see that it's still in absolutely pristine condition. In a strange way, Keith considers it almost a shame that it's still so new and unused.

He wants to use it, see Lance wearing it and being lead by it like a good, pretty boy.

So, Keith reaches around Lance's neck slowly, collar in hand. He wraps it around Lance's neck carefully.

"Tell me when you think it's tight enough," Keith whispers. "And don't be afraid to tell us later if you want it changed."

Lance nods, a small motion so he doesn't jostle Keith's hands or the collar too much. Lance lets Keith clasp it on fairly tight, but the collar still has a bit of give to it.

Good. If they do lead Lance around with the matching leash Shiro had kept, it'll help prevent them from accidentally choking Lance if he moved against them, or if any of them ended up stopping abruptly for some reason.

That is, not unless Lance wants to be choked.

For now, Lance appears more than content enough to simply have the collar rested nice around his throat. Lance takes a small step forward, and the light glints off the tag of his collar nicely.

'Property of of TS and KK.'

Keith can already feel the blood rushing south all over again from the reminder.

"Lance," Shiro begins, still standing in the same place he was at before, somehow. Keith can't help but lean in closer to Lance, especially now that he's wearing _their_ collar. "What do you want? Tell us. It can be anything."

"I want - " Lance's eyes dart to the black box Shiro had brought home with him. "I wanna see what's inside."

Shiro nods with a slow smirk, Lance hums with anticipation, and Keith shares both their sentiments.

Turns out, Shiro bought a number of things. The box is packed with different items - mostly the basics, Keith notes. They already have different variants of them, but Keith knows what Shiro's like; he probably thought it wouldn't do for Lance to be without his very own set of toys, along with the other ones they own.

Lance looks pleased enough with it all. He looks at everything - the fur-lined handcuffs, the wide-tip butt plug, the o-ring gag designed to stretch Lance's mouth wide enough to accommodate Shiro's impressive girth, the silk blindfolds and restraints, the spreader bar, and the the leather flogger - with wide, hungry eyes.

"Do you like them?" Shiro asks quietly, even though Keith's knows that Shiro is aware of just how much Lance likes it all. "They can be all yours, if you want."

"I do," Lance breathes, "like them. And want them."

"Good. That's good."

"Which ones do you want to use tonight?" Keith asks. He lets himself brush his hands up Lance's arms, but only with barest of touches before he draws away in spite of the way Lance leans into him. The mood around them is good, and Keith is already in the mood to start playing.

And Keith loves to tease when he plays.

"Any of them. Surprise me." Lance inhales quietly before continuing. "And the leash, too."

Keith smiles and nods. "Alright."

Shiro goes to dig up the leash from where it's hanging carefully in their bedroom, black box of goodies in hand, giving Keith some time to tease Lance some more.

With that time, Keith undresses himself first, almost painfully slow. He watches the way Lance admires him, and Keith practically preens. Lance is completely hard again now, too, and Keith almost feels bad for how much Lance must be straining in his tight little jeans.

But he doesn't undress Lance just yet. Instead, he wraps a lazy fist around his own dick, pumping it a few times until a few beady strings of pre-cum start leaking out.

"Well?" Keith says, and Lance jolts out of his reverie at the sound. "Come and clean me up. We can't let it get on the carpet, yeah?"

"Yeah," Lance gasps, and he's on his knees in a flash. It's nice, being able to look down at Lance kneeling in front of him with that nice, thin leather collar around his neck. At first, all Lance does is flick his tongue over the tip of Keith's dick, all around his slit so he can lick away at his pre-cum. He continues with that for some time before wrapping his pretty, spit-slick lips around the tip of Keith's dick.

At that moment, Shiro returns, leash in hand and eyes set appreciatively on the sight before him.

"Time to put your leash on," Keith hums, swiping his hand through Lance's hair before tugging Lance up by it. Lance doesn't rise immediately, letting Keith pull at his hair with his mouth still around Keith. After a few more gentle suckles, Lance stands up, licking his rosy lips.

Keith drops his hand down from Lance's hair to run his fingers against Lance's neck, over his collar and tag. Shiro, too, steps forward to marvel at the way Lance's collar looks and feels against his neck before pulling Lance towards him by the gold loop.

Surprised, Lance stumbles right into Shiro's chest. Unfazed, Shiro spins Lance around until Lance's back is pressed up against his chest.

"Are you ready?" Shiro murmurs, brushing his fingers up and around Lance's jaw. "Once I put this one, it's going to be time to play. You can still back out of it now, if you want, and any other time, too."

"I don't want to," Lance says. "Back out, that is. I do want this. A lot."

"I'm gonna lay down a few ground rules, then," Shiro whispers as he teases Lance by letting the leash brush against him for the slightest second. "Keith and I both expected to be referred to as 'sir', and you should only speak when giving a response to a direct question. Of course, you can say your safe words whenever you want. You'll also follow our orders exactly as we give them. Otherwise, you should plan on being punished if you speak out of line, address us incorrectly, or fail to follow our orders properly. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Keith smiles in time with Shiro at Lance's response.

"Good boy."

 

* * *

 

 

With Keith standing there, already nude and hard, and Lance looking up at him with big, eager eyes and that chocolate brown collar around his neck, part of Shiro wants to just drag the two of them with him into the bedroom just so he can feel them around and over him.

Even more than that, though, Shiro wants to clip on Lance's leash so they can really start to play.

"Before I put this on," Shiro says, "I want to hear you say your safe words. Just so we can all be reminded."

"Pumpernickel to slow down and ciabatta to stop, sir," Lance responds.

"Good boy."

Shiro doesn't attach the leash immediately after that. Instead, he first moves to take off Lance's clothes, partly because he doesn't want them to catch on Lance's leash later, and also because he just wants to draw the anticipation out a bit longer.

Lance starts to help Shiro remove his shirt, but he quickly retracts his hands when Shiro urges them away. Shiro takes his time and takes in the east reveal of Lance's tanned, smooth skin. It's almost completely blemish free, except for the hickeys still lingering on Lance's hips and thighs.

Shiro reaches a hand out to touch a few of them before Lance suddenly says, "Pumpernickel."

"What's wrong?" Shiro asks, stepping back from Lance. Beside him, Keith stops in his tracks.

"Nothing," Lance says. "I just thought it'd be nice if I could wear some of the lingerie we bought today, and I couldn't say that without using my safe word first because of the rules."

Shiro can see Keith's face split into a wicked grin, and Shiro, too, has no complaints.

"I think that's a great idea. Go on, then. Wear whichever ones you like. You'll finally get your leash when you come back."

Lance nods, opens his mouth for a second, and Shiro can even hear the brief breath he takes in before he closes his mouth again and settles for a nod.

He's not to speak unless he's answering a direct question, after all.

Afterwards, Lance quickly hops to the bathroom, bag of lingerie in hand, and Shiro licks his lips at the way Lance saunters away from them. As Keith had mentioned that first night, Lance really did have a cute walk, and they hop and sway is even better to watch from behind.

"Which ones do you think he'll wear?" Keith asks, thrusting his hands underneath Shiro's shirt so he can pull it off over Shiro's head. He's quick to help Shiro take off his pants, too, and even quicker to grasp Shiro's dick. "I hope he wears the thong, personally."

Shiro tweaks one of Keith's nipples before responding. "I think he'll look good in any of them. Though, I'm personally a fan of the boy shorts."

In the end, Lance doesn't wear either. In fact, Lance doesn't wear any underwear. The look he chooses mimics what he wore during their dressing room fuck - sheer little bra, one of the ones free of any padding, and loose garter belt with no panties underneath.

Both lace-y and stunning on him.

Shiro still thinks it'd look nice if Lance had a pair of thigh-high's to go along with it all, but he also thinks that there's something uniquely enticing about the way the garter belt suspenders hang and swish with Lance's steps.

Based on the way Keith quickly stalks over to Lance, Shiro can only assume he feels the same. Shiro follows close behind him, leash in hand, and he is more than ready to finally see it attached to Lance's pretty collar.

"That's a good look," Shiro says. He gestures Lance towards him, and Lance moves towards him in a few long strides. "Here's your reward."

The line of Lance's slim neck is mouthwatering as he tilts his head back, so trusting and wanting for Shiro's touch. He hitches in a heady breath at the click of the leash clasping closed, and Shiro smiles.

"Tell me, what kind of stuff are you against or even just not fond of?" Shiro asks.

"Well, I guess I'm not a big fan of any... unconventional bodily fluids, and I don't like being completely deprived of senses or the ability to communicate in some way. Breath play can be iffy sometimes, but it's fine with someone who knows what they're doing. Other than that, there aren't many things that I refuse to take part in." Lance stops, sees the quirk of Keith's eyebrows, and hastily adds, "Sir."

Shiro chuckles before smoothing a hand down Lance's neck and over his chest. The material of Lance's bra is nice and smooth. "Ok. Of course, feel free to tell us if you ever dislike anything else. If you can't speak, for some reason, we'll come up with another way for you to let us know."

Lance nods again, and Shiro finally feels satisfied enough with the basics to move onto other, more fun activities.

So, Shiro jerks at Lance's leash with a flick of his wrist, and Lance lurches behind Shiro awkwardly.

"Shit," Lance hisses as he trips over himself before he manages to find a rhythm as he walks behind Shiro.

"Hey, didn't you agree to not speak unless it was to answer a direct question?" Keith asks.

Shiro turns his head to the side and sees Lance wrinkling his nose at Keith.

Keith tuts in response. "Now, now, I don't know if I appreciate that look. I'm not gonna spoil you as much as Shiro will, you know. I might have to punish you just for that, too."

The annoyed look smooths off of Lance's face, but his eyes look the same as before - full of want and desire with no sign of genuine displeasure.

Good, good. Playing's supposed to be fun, after all.

As a result, Shiro makes sure to yank Lance's leash once more after they make it into the bedroom. Lance still careens a bit at the suddenness with a gasp, but he doesn't actually say a word. Shiro smiles approvingly, and he can see Keith run a gentle hand up the curve of Lance's back as he enters behind him.

Then, Keith scoops up the new fur-lined handcuffs and grips onto Lance harshly. Shiro keeps his grasp on Lance's leash for just moment and feels his dick twitch at the sound of Lance's choked breath. After that, Keith is pushing Lance down and cuffing him around the pole Keith had drunkenly convinced Shiro to get a few months ago.

Neither of them are particularly skilled at using the pole, but at least now it's found some use as a convenient place to cuff someone around.

Lance opens his mouth when Keith also starts to wrap his leash around the pole, but he manages to keep himself quiet again despite how much he clearly wants to speak. Shiro doesn't say anything because he isn't even sure what Keith's planning, and Keith simply circles around Lance towards Shiro.

"Let's have some fun," Keith whispers with promise.

"What about Lance?" Shiro asks, but he doesn't stop Keith at all from pushing him down on his back onto the bed.

"He'll get to have some fun, eventually, if he's a good boy. For now, let's just give him a good show."

Shiro swipes his tongue up Keith's neck to his ear so he can nibble at it. "I'm glad it finally my turn to tease."

"Let's make it good, then."

Keith doesn't waste any time with that. Shiro's already flat on his back, relaxed and legs spread underneath Keith, and Keith shifts away from him to grab the bottle of lube inside their bedside table. He slathers a generous amount of lube over three of his fingers and kisses Shiro nice and deep before pushing a finger in with painfully painstaking care.

Shiro, on the other hand, just wants to be filled and fucked as soon as possible.

"Keith," he growls after Keith only adds in one more finger after several tortuous minutes.

"I'm just making sure that you're good and open. It wouldn't be a very good show for Lance if we end up tearing your ass."

Shiro snorts at Keith's crude description, along with the fact that they both know that Shiro doesn't need nearly this much care until he's ready from how frequently they have sex, but he lets it go. He knows how much Keith likes to tease, after all.

At least Lance looks even more needy than Shiro feels. He's letting out pitiful, pretty whines as he watches, and his posture is awkward from how hard he's straining against his cuffs to try to get a closer look at them. In fact, he's straining so much it worries Shiro.

"Lance," Shiro says suddenly. He tries to keep his voice as steady as he can while Keith _finally_ adds a third finger. "Don't hurt yourself over there."

Lance nods once and sits back just a bit. Shiro smiles encouragingly because now he can see Lance's cock more clearly; it stands up tall and practically leaks with pre-cum so intensely that Shiro can practically taste it. It also looks amazing in contrast to the pretty garter belt Lance has on, so close to the fabric yet never actually touching it.

Shiro suspects Lance actually wishes they could touch each other, just for the hint of friction it'd give.

Shiro's distracted from it all, though, at the feeling of Keith's dick pressing into him.

"Lance," and this time it's Keith talking to him, "you're allowed to speak now, but nothing that can be considered as begging or whining." He thrusts into Shiro with a quick snap of his hips, and Shiro gasps. "I just want to hear how good you think we look. You know how much Shiro likes that kind of stuff."

Even with Keith's dick in his ass, Shiro still can't help his snort and roll of his eyes. He's not that bad, he likes to think.

"And you're not allowed to come, either. Knowing you, you'd probably be able to come so easy even without ever being touched, huh?"

Lance doesn't respond. He just looks up at them with wide, teary eyed.

Keith huffs impatiently. "I asked you a question, didn't I? I expect a response."

"Yes, sir," Lance says so quickly it almost sounds garbled. "You're right, sir. I could come so easy just from watching the two of you."

Shiro can see the way Keith smirks above him, and Shiro would feel bad for Lance if he didn't feel so satisfied and smug, too. Maybe he really does like to watch Lance squirm and stammer out praise that much.

With all that established, Keith starts fucking Shiro fast and hard, and it feels so good. He presses his hands down on Shiro's shoulders firmly, and Shiro locks his knees around Keith's sides tightly. Quite frankly, Keith isn't as big as a good number of Shiro's previous partners or even his favorite toys, but Keith is just so good and finding and hitting exactly all of Shiro's sweet spots that Shiro could never find it in him to be dissatisfied.

Lance, too, loves it.

"So good, you two are so good." Lance's voice trembles, but it's still spoken loudly enough for Shiro to hear over the sound of Keith's skin slapping against his own. "You're so good, so hot that I can't believe you two both want me. I'm so lucky, God, I - _Please_."

Flicking his head Lance's direction, Keith growls. "I said you couldn't beg, didn't I?"

Lance whines in response, and Shiro smiles. "Come on, Keith, even someone as good as Lance wouldn't be able to keep from begging in this situation."

He turns his attention to Lance and gives him a slow smile as his eyes rove up and down Lances body, taking in Lance's perky nipples that his bra doesn't hide at all and his still leaking cock that has pre-cum dripping down the shaft.

"You _are_ a good boy, aren't you, Lance?" Shiro asks.

"Yes, sir, _yes_. So good, I'll be so good for you," Lance gusts.

Even if it's just a bit and barely visible past his wet and hungry eyes, Shiro can tell that Lance is preening beautifully at the praise. If Shiro can be considered a fan of praise, then Lance is an absolute _slut_ for it.

Keith tuts. "I guess we're going to get some use for that new flogger after all."

Shiro isn't opposed to that at all. In fact, he wonders if they can get a few more out of it. So, Shiro hauls himself up and off the bed, bringing Keith him. Keith slips out of of him because of it, which is disappointing, but he's more than ready to press back inside Shiro when they finally settle themselves onto the floor, right in front of where Lance is sitting.

Shiro kneels, less than an arms-length away from Lance, and Keith kneels behind him. With each of Keith's thrust that dig right into Shiro's prostate after only a a few seconds of searching, Shiro jerks forward even closer to Lance. The whole time, Shiro locks his eyes onto Lance's face so he can admire each little twitch and sigh that pass through Lance.

As a result, Lance grows even more impatient. "It's so good," Lance says again. "So much better than any other porn I've watched, even better than anyone else or anything else I've ever seen at the club. It's so good, I can't even stand it. I _can't_."

"You're cutting it close there," Keith hisses behind Shiro's shoulder.

Lance lets out a choked sound that Shiro presumes is probably an interrupted whine. In an attempt to soothe him, Shiro reaches a hand forward to sweep his fingers against Lance's quivering abdomen. He keeps his hand there, gently stroking and exploring before moving up to circle a finger over one of Lance's nipples.

Lance moans, and his cuffs rattle as he pushes into Shiro's touch. He can't move all that far, though, so he's stuck straining desperately once more to feel more of Shiro.

"I thought I already said to not hurt yourself," Shiro reprimands, but his voice comes out breathier than he'd like after a particularly harsh thrust. Regardless, Shiro snakes his hand down to wrap it around Lance's poor, neglected cock, and Lance keens as he thrusts into Shiro's hand.

It's such a pretty sight.

Lance is there, so wanton in front of Keith and Shiro, trembling like a fawn with tears streaming down his cheeks, eyes half-lidded and barely-focused, and mouth open so nicely as he moans.

"No coming," Keith reminds Lance as he fists his hand around Shiro's dick, too.

"I - " Lance stutters, throwing his head back. "I - You - It's so good, so amazing, so hot, feels so good to watch you two. I could do this forever. I'd never complain or turn my sir's away. You're so good to me, _so good_."

Lance is rambling now. Some of his words after that are barely coherent, but Shiro feels barely coherent, too, as his orgasm mounts. Behind him, Keith is snapping his hips even harder at a frantic pace, and Shiro pumps his hand around Lance's cock even faster.

Shiro isn't even sure which one of them comes first, but, by the time his vision steadies, all three of their chests are heaving. Shiro's chest is covered in his own cum and possibly even some of Lance's, and, as he moves to stand on shaky legs, he can feel Keith's cum slipping slowly out of him.

Keith rises too. He strides forward and grips Lance's hair into his hand and pulls his head up by it. Lance gasps and winces, but he looks up at Keith with expectant eyes after the initial sting passes.

"I thought I said you couldn't come," Keith growls. "So, why do I see your cum all over you and the pretty lingerie we just bought you today?"

Lance shrugs with a tired but smug look on his face. "I guess that just means you'll have to punish me, sir."

Keith smiles, and Shiro is already excited. "I guess we do."

 

* * *

 

 

Lance barely has any time to recover from his orgasm before Keith is un-cuffing and untangling him from the pole. Right after Lance is free, Keith hauls him up by his leash. Lance is unsteady from being seated for so long, so Shiro uses that to his advantage to push and pull Lance onto the bed.

It's a large bed, definitely a king size, and it's so cushy and comfortable with the softest pillows and sheets and fluffy blankets that Lance doesn't hesitate to let himself sink into with a content sigh.

His moment of comfortable peace doesn't last very long, though. Shiro crawls beside Lance with a hungry look in his eyes, and, at the same time, Keith pulls Lance back up by his leash. The sting of the collar digging into the back of his neck is nice, but the way Keith bites down on Lance's nipple through the think fabric of his bra is even nicer.

"Don't rip it," Shiro warns.

"I won't."

And Keith doesn't. Lance is surprised he doesn't quite frankly, with how sharp his teeth feel against Lance's nipple. Shiro moves to run his hand up Lance's neck and into Lance's hair before running his teeth across Lance's collarbones, and it's all so nice after having been so desperate for touch and attention just a few minutes ago.

Except, he still has to be punished.

So, Keith pulls away, and Shiro quickly follows. Lance is so turned on that he can hardly see straight, but even he can still see the two of them walking to the black box. Shiro is the one who ends up picking up the flogger. In his hands, Keith holds the spreader bar.

"How many lashes do you think you should get?" Shiro asks.

"As many as you think I deserve, sir."

Keith snorts. "A diplomatic answer."

"We'll do seven, then."

With a firm hand, Keith flips Lance over until he's on his stomach, and the first strike comes down fast and sudden. Lance yelps and twitches, and then there are three more coming down almost brutally fast.

"Is that ok?" Shiro asks before he gives anymore. "Pressure and speed ok?"

"Yes, sir," Lance answers breathlessly. "It's perfect. You're perfect at this."

"I'm glad. Good boys deserve perfection, after all."

The next three lashes are a bit slower, and the sting from them last a bit longer. It's nice, though, a nice sting that leaves Lance practically purring under his breath.

He's interrupted and left gasping and gagging when Keith suddenly pushes three fingers inside Lance's mouth. Lance tries his best to moan around them because he can feel another hand fondling at his dick and balls. It's a large and hot hand, so Lance assumes that it's Shiro's touching his cock once again. Lance tries to push himself into Shiro's grasp again, but then Shiro's hand is gone and instead sliding down his legs to grip his ankles.

Then, Lance feels silk cuffs being affixed around his ankles, and his legs are forced apart as someone spreads the spreader bar farther. Lance mewls at the feeling of being so open and prone, but it's muffled by the fingers still inside his mouth.

"I wish you could look at yourself," Shiro says, inching his hands back up Lance's legs now that both cuffs are nice and tight around his ankles. "You're so fucking pretty, all spread out and needy for us. If you thought you were lucky, you have no idea how we feel having you here with us."

Lance moans again, and now Keith pulls his fingers out to wipe his spit-slick fingers over Lance's lips before leaning down.

"You really are so fucking pretty," Keith whispers as he mouths at Lance's other nipple, this time with more tongue than teeth.

Lance wants to say something back, but he's not supposed to, not now. So, he settles for just continuing to moan almost comically loud. None of it's an exaggeration, though, especially not when Shiro's thick, warm fingers are circling around Lance's entrance with beautiful promise. Lance isn't even sure when Shiro had found the time to coat his fingers with lube, but he's glad that he did because the feeling of finally having something inside of him sets all his nerves on fire with pleasure and relief.

Lance wants to push back onto Shiro's fingers, wants to drive more of them deeper inside of them, and then wants to be fucked and completely wrecked, but Keith doesn't let him. He rests a hand on Lance's torso, loose at first, but then presses his palm down with purpose when Lance tries to coax Shiro to just move in deeper.

Whining at being stopped, Lance brings a shaky hand to Keith's face in some kind of wordless plea for mercy. Keith just lifts his head up and cocks an unimpressed eyebrow at Lance. After a few moments, however, his face does soften before he starts kissing Lance.

And maybe that's a good enough consolation prize. Lance loves kissing Keith, and he loves kissing Shiro, too. He just loves to kiss them, touch them, be touched by them and everything else that comes with that.

Of course, that includes being fucked by them.

So, it feels amazing when Shiro buries himself inside Lance with a strong thrust. Lance groans into Keith's mouth and can't help but throw his arms around Keith to pull him into a deeper kiss. Keith goes along with it easily, threading his fingers into Lance's hair, and Lance loves it, loves it when both of them play with his hair because that's one of his favorite things ever.

Lance also enjoys being able to wrap his legs around another someone else while being fucked. He can't do that now, however, so having his legs spread up is both exciting and a little frustrating because he can feel his legs shaking, and he has no means of steadying them.

Still, it's pretty nice.

And it's very nice, the way Shiro thrusts into him. Shiro is so big and thick that it feels like he's capable of pressing against everything and anything that makes Lance feel good with no problem. Lance feels so full in the best way possible, and he can hardly stand it.

Thankfully, Shiro enjoys it, too.

"Fuck, Lance, you always feel so good," Shiro groans as he thrusts himself as far as he possibly can inside of Lance. "Like you were made for me."

"Made for _us_ ," Keith corrects. "You were made for us, Lance."

"Yes," Lance moans before he can even remember that's he's not supposed to be speaking. "Yes, sir's, I was made for you."

Lance wouldn't exactly mind a few more lashes, though.

Keith does draw away from Lance, however, and Lance is terrified for a moment that Keith's upset and is punishing him for speaking by ignoring him. His fears are quickly assuaged when Keith grabs a hold of Lance to drag him down the bed. Shiro slips out of Lance at the sudden change of position, but it doesn't take him long to reorient himself after Keith stops.

Now, Lance's head hangs off the edge of the bed, Keith standing in front of him and Shiro fucking into him again.

"I'm glad you think so," Keith breathes as he steps forward. "I glad you understand that you're _ours_."

"Our good boy," Shiro adds, and all their words are making Lance's head spin, "Our good boy who's gonna do whatever we want him to because you want to make us feel good, don't you, you pretty little thing?"

Lance practically comes at the flood of arousal that surges through him from those words. He doesn't, but he definitely can feel his dick twitch and leak a bit more. He becomes even more turned on at the feeling of Keith's cock resting against his parted lips.

"If you want me to stop, tap my anywhere three times with three fingers, ok?" Keith asks.

"Yes, sir," Lance responds before opening his mouth good and wide.

He's rewarded with the feeling of Keith's dick sliding down his throat, and it's all everything Lance ever wanted - Shiro's dick inside his ass, and Keith's inside is mouth, both fucking him however they want.

And does Keith fuck. He doesn't thrust into Lance's throat with absolute abandon, but there's still a kind of recklessness that has Lance's eyes rolling back in his head with pleasure. Keith tastes good, feels even better weighing down Lance's tongue, and Lance loves being able to feel Keith's crotch pressing against his nose, too.

With all of that, all of this fucking and being used like the good boy he is, it doesn't take long for Lance to come again, and it's one of the most intense orgasms of Lance's life.

It's so intense that he's slightly concerned he might accidentally bite down on Keith's cock during it. Luckily, Keith has the foresight to pull himself out of Lance's mouth while Lance trembles and keens. He ends up jerking himself off, dick aimed at Lance's face. Lazily, Lance opens his mouth for it, reveling in the feeling of Keith's cum splattering and dripping over his face and in his mouth as he comes with a set of breathy moans.

Shiro follows shortly afterwards with a guttural groan and one last sharp thrust before coming inside Lance. It's warm and wet and leaves Lance feeling sinfully good in its wake, and he appreciates the fact that Shiro doesn't pull out until Keith comes back with the new butt plug.

Once again, Lance is filled so good with cum inside him, and he is so happy and pleased that it's almost intimidating.

It's not, though. It's not, not when Shiro or Keith - he's not level-headed enough yet to know exactly who at the moment - help take of his lingerie and clean him off with a warm washcloth while pressing soft kisses all over his body. It's really nice, in fact.

"What do you need?" Shiro asks, and Lance didn't know that he was already so close. "What do you need for your after care?"

"I just - " Lance swallows down hard to steady himself. "I mostly just like to be touched and held. It helps ground me."

Shiro nods before shifting Lance around on the bed so his head is resting comfortably on the pillows now. Afterwards, both Keith and Shiro slide onto bed and under the covers next to Lance, and it's all really, really nice, being swaddled on both sides by two people.

Of course, now that they're all moments away from falling asleep, Shiro pulls out his butt plug and helps clean out his cum, and that's all great and nice because Lance is far too exhausted and riding on his high to do it himself.

"How was that?" Keith asks afterwards. He slides a hand over Lance's chest before resting his arm warm and comfortably on him. "Did you like it?"

" _God_ , yes, it was amazing," Lance breathes. "Honestly, sex with you two always feels like some of the best sex I've ever had."

Keith clicks his tongue. "You shouldn't have said that." Lance looks at him questioningly before Keith continues. "Now I'm gonna be obsessed with doing even better in the future."

Lance snorts tiredly, and he can hear Shiro chuckling in response.

"Well, at least we have plenty of time to try," Shiro says, pressing a kiss on top of Lance's head. "Right?"

"Right."

Lance kinda wants to say more, but his eyelids are already drooping. It's just too comforting, laying in-between Shiro and Keith, and he just can't keep himself awake.

But that's fine. He has time later to say more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, this chapter was a doozy to write, but also fun haha
> 
> as always, please let me know what you think!
> 
> if you want to talk to me or want to know more about my writing, you can find me on [tumblr](https://fever-d-dreams.tumblr.com)


End file.
